KHR: Snippets of Life
by dragonmage27
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge. Drabbles of various lengths, pairings and summaries. Information concerning each individual piece is written on top of each one. Rated T to be safe.
1. Love

**Title: **Her Son  
**Theme: **#18. Love  
**Rating:** K  
**Character/Pairing: **D18, Hibari's mother  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Summary: **Love is such an unpredictable thing. But like the saying goes "the mother knows best".

**A/N:** Me attempting to try the 100 theme challenge. Also trying to write a fic a day, but since school is starting tomorrow, the fics will most likely be drabbles, but I will try my best. My take on Hibari's life is totally AU.

She walked into the room in a brisk pace and held his blood soiled uniform in her arms. She stopped at the doorway to take in the image of him trying to wipe dried blood from his metal tonfas. "I found these in the hamper."

He looked up from his activity and said with a calm voice, "I put them there."

"There's blood on them."

"The blood is not mine."

Her arms suddenly felt heavy from the weight of the clothes and she said in a tired voice, "dinner's in the fridge. Reheat it."

She left the room and entered the bathroom before closing the door. Leaning against the door, she slid to the floor and tossed the clothing to the side. She had kept a lavender scented air freshener in the room, but somehow, she could still smell the metallic scent of blood. Burying her face into her hands, she cried out in frustration.

It didn't use to be like this. Her son used to come home with mother's day crafts like a normal child, beaming as his mother ruffled his hair. He used enjoy weekends at the park with his mother, letting out childish squeals as she swung him higher and higher on the swings.

Like a normal proud mother, she did not believe any rumors of ill behavior of her son, but soon it was too late. She knew she had gone wrong; she ignored the hints and now, her son was a delinquent who ruled his school with violence. She couldn't help but flinch every time he came home with blood on his body, even though she knew that the blood was not his.

Slowly she stood up and started to wash his clothing. She wiped back her tears with her arm and stared into her reflection. The image of a confident young women with happy smiles was gone and replaced with a gaunt, pale face and matted dull, black hair. What a sight she might have been to the other house wives shopping around in the neighborhood; but she doubted they would have cared. To them, she was the failed mother of a reckless delinquent.

"You're crying," the voice of her son startled her from her reverie.

She glanced down towards the sink to see the red swirls of blood in the water from the wet clothes. Touching her own face with her forearm, she felt dampness on her cheeks. "So I am," she said with almost a surprised tone.

She saw her son reach out his arm as if he were to wipe away her tears but put back down his arm. He stared at his mother for a moment, as if waiting for her to explain, and then turned around to leave when he was met back with silence.

"Kyouya!" Maybe it was the sudden cry, or the almost desperate voice she had used, but he paused and turned back.

"Kyouya…are you happy?" He stared with murky eyes into the wet, confused eyes of his mother. It was strange. They had the same eyes yet they were projecting totally different emotions. "Are you happy with this life that you're leading?"

"Something's missing," he murmured before he turned around and walked away. And somehow, the image of her son walking away from him hurt more than when he had come home littered with bruises and cuts.

-

She had received a call from the hospital. Her son had been admitted for having most of his bones broken and the hospital bill had been paid by a mysterious benefactor. She sat down next to her son, staring at the bandages that wrapped around his lithe frame. She stayed at the hospital for almost a full week, only leaving to get a change of clothes and a quick meal from the cafeteria. Her son received few visitors: someone with a strange hairstyle from his school's disciplinary committee and one time, a group of students who looked just as injured, bringing fruit baskets and sushi with them.

Just when it seemed like her son would never wake up, she was greeted with something that had made her heart swell. She had taken to sleeping in the bed-side chair, resting her head on his bed and one week after he had been hospitalized, she woke up with his hand (bandaged fingers and all) gently grasping her hand that had been lying near his arm. His hand was not there before. "Kyouya?" she whispered quietly, but her son did not answer. But despite that, she could not help the small smile that was tugging from the corner of her mouth.

-

She walked into his room to see him packing his clothes into a small bag. "Kyouya…are you leaving?"

He glanced up and continued to pack. "I'll be gone for about a week."

"A week? What are you doing?"

"Training."

"I see…" she glanced down at her feet and saw something sparkle. Kneeling down to pick it up, she realized it was an ornately decorated silver ring. "Kyouya, this ring…"

He grabbed it from her hands and shoved it into his pocket. "It's nothing." And with that, he walked out the door.

She fell to the ground, wondering just how long she could last, not knowing anything about her son, or what he was doing, or where he was going. She heard him open the front door, and just as he was about to leave, she ran to the front and said with a quick voice, the words she had not uttered since he left elementary school, "Be careful, and come home safely!"

He stepped out the door, and without turning back, he said, "I'll come home soon."

-

The doorbell rang and she opened the door to find a smiling blond foreign man standing on her doormat holding her son in his arms. Behind him were a few dangerous looking men in black suits.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"Hello madam," the man said smoothly in Japanese even though he had a strong accent. He shifted the boy in his arms. "My name is Dino Cavallone and I'm the tutor for Kyouya."

She quickly reached out to retrieve her son from the man who relinquished his bundle rather reluctantly. "Tutor?"

"He didn't tell you? Ah, I shouldn't be surprised. I trained him this past week, but I guess I should leave the rest for him to explain. Be careful with his leg, he's injured there, but I've patched him up pretty nicely."

She scrutinized him with a strange gaze that made the foreign man slightly uncomfortable before she walked over to the coach to lay down her son. "Would you men like to come in and have some tea?"

Cavallone laughed and shook his head. "Sorry madam, but there is some business I have to attend to. I'll be back to visit as soon as I can, but if you could please leave a message for Kyouya?"

The women nodded warily, her hands running through the dark hair of her sleeping child.

"Please tell him that he should pick up his ring from Reborn as soon as possible."

The man started to leave but she quickly stood up and grabbed his arm with a determined look on her face. "Wait!"

The blond haired man turned toward her with a confused look.

"Mr. Cavallone, can you tell me what is going on? Who are you? Why is my son involved with you? How can I trust you?"

The smiling blond man patted the women's hand that was still gripping him gently. "Forgive me, but I cannot tell you anything, but do you trust Kyouya, madam? Do you trust your own son?"

"I…of course!"

"Then you shouldn't doubt your son." With a smile, he asked her to forgive his rudeness before he gently pulled her hand from his arm and walked away with his men.

-

She walked toward home with a bag of groceries when a sleek black car stopped in front of her house and out stepped her son and the same blond haired man who appeared at her house a few weeks back. "Mr. Cavallone!"

The man stood by her son and smiled. "Please just call me Dino, I feel too old."

"Where were you Kyouya?"

Her son didn't answer, instead turned a bit red as Dino draped his arm over his shoulders and said with a cheerful grin, "a date! We saw a movie together."

Hibari shoved his arm from his body and grumbled something that sounded like, "he gave me no other choice."

She giggled and shifted the grocery bag. It was getting a bit heavy. "Would you like to come in Dino? You didn't have dinner yet right?"

Dino looked at Hibari to see if he should take the offer, but the boy ignored him. Instead, he walked over to his mother and reached out a hand. She gave him a surprised look before a huge smile erupted from her face and transferred the bag into his hand.

She walked to her front door and waved her hand to tell them to come in.

-

"So Dino, are you Italian?"

She giggled as rice fell from his chopsticks and Hibari looked on with disgust. This was nothing like the composed man she had first met.

"Yes, ah!" The man yelped as some of the hot soup he was drinking spilled onto his pants. He quickly grabbed napkins to wipe the spill, blushing brightly as his host continued to laugh at him.

"Kyouya," she called. "Why don't you see if there's any clothing you can find for Dino to change into. Maybe some of your father's old things..." she trailed off. Hibari got up and left the room.

Dino, feeling an awkward change in the air, decided to carefully step into the danger zone. "Your husband…"

"He died many years ago…"

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, it's been a long time. Dino, how old are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm twenty-two."

"I see…" She watched as her son walked back in and tossed the clothes into the Italian's arms.

Dino stood up and said, "I'll change in the bathroom-"

"Wait, Dino." The seriousness in her voice caught his attention, and her son's. "I'm not sure if I will ever get another chance to say this, but," she smiled widely and her eyes twinkled, "remember, no sex until you are of age, Kyouya."

Hibari choked as he nearly spat out the water he was drinking, and Dino dropped the clothes he was carrying onto the floor.

She yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. "I'm feeling a bit tired, I think I will rest early tonight. You can just leave the dishes in the sink. Oh, and Kyouya, I don't think Dino ate much dinner tonight, most of it landed on his clothes, you might want to help feed him to get some food into his stomach. Good night!"

She briskly walked out and closed the kitchen door behind her. Leaning against it, she smiled. Throughout the last few weeks, her son has matured in a way that made him seem more like the son she thought she had lost years ago.

She didn't care anymore if her son did not go down the path most normal boys went. She did not care if her son came home with blood dripping from his body as long as it was not his blood. All she cared was that her son had finally found what he was missing and now, even if he did not express it, he was happy.

And as long as he was happy, so was she. Because, in the end, whoever he became, he was still her son.

A/N: I cannot believe I just wrote about 2000 words using just "she" and "her". Like I said above...I am doing the 100 Theme Challenge, and ALSO one per day, so they will never be this long again because school is starting tomorrow. Wonderful T.T I hope you enjoyed this one though. (And I did NOT plan this, my friend picked #18 and the theme was love. Coincidence? Maybe its fate!)


	2. Answers

**Title: **Patience is a Virtue  
**Theme: **#91. Answers

**Rating:** K  
**Character/Pairing: **Kyoko, Ryohei, Kangaryu  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Summary: **The day Ryohei chose his box animal, Kyoko had enough.

**A/N:** School has started, pardon its shortness.

Sasagawa Kyoko was not stupid nor naïve. She knew that there was something going on with her strange but sweet classmate Sawada Tsuna. But she knew just as well that there would be no easy understanding if she confronted him. Instead, she hid her questions, her realizations and her knowledge.

It was not the first time she was kept out of the blue. She had lived with her brother disappearing off to random places, coming home with bruises, cuts and broken bones. She had considered telling her brother that she did not really believe the lies he told. But she also knew that there would be no changes in her brother because he was that type of person. He would challenge those stronger than him; try to overcome any physical challenges because those were the ones that gave him joy.

And Kyoko could wish for no more than her brother coming home alive and ruffling her neatly combed hair with rough bandaged hands, asking her to bake him a cake as a welcome home present.

However, even the innocent, sweet, patient, caring, understanding, girl-of-Tsuna's-dreams had her limits. Years after her brother started wearing Italian suits and disappearing off to European countries for weeks without end, Kyoko had enough.

"Onii-chan!! Why is there a giant kangaroo in my room wearing boxing gloves terrorizing my clothes!?"

**A/N**: Haha…hope you liked that..almost midnight! I made it close! Time to sleep!


	3. Introductions

Title: Even Mafia Go To First Grade  
Theme: #1. Introductions  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: Lambo, I-pin, Haru, Tsuna, Teacher  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: In which Haru decides that it is time for Lambo and I-pin to go to grade school.  
Dedication: To Ms. Tsang, my kindergarten teacher because I will never really forget the young woman who walked into the classroom as a first time teacher, and asked the group of five year olds for permission to erase the chalkboard.  
A/N: My brain got fried from reading about CPUs for my Computer Science class. Ignore my retarded mentality.

Yamada Shizuka was the most popular teacher in Namimori Elementary School. She was known for her patience, kindness and openness toward her students. On the first day of class, she stood by the school entrance, welcoming both returning students and incoming six-year-olds. Having her sixth grade class graduate that spring, Yamada-sensei woke up extra early to meet her new class.

"Ah! Lambo-chan! I-pin! I have to go to school now, but behave on your first day okay? Haru will come and pick you after school!"

Yamada looked at the two students the cheerful brown-haired girl had brought and blinked. There were two boys, one wearing what seemed to be traditional Chinese clothing and had a long hair braided in the back, while the other wore a cow suit and had his hair in an afro. Was their sister not informed that Namimori Elementary had a dress code?

-

"BWAHAHAHA! I'm glad you asked Yamada-sensei! I AM THE GREAT LAMBO OF BOVINO FROM ITALY!! I have come to defeat my rival Re-"

He stopped as his brother started attacking him and chasing him around the room. The other children and Yamada watched as "I-pin" started speaking in a language that was not Japanese. Yamada, recognizing a few words as Chinese from her one-year study abroad program watched on in confusion, wondering why I-pin (_a girl! Her voice! She's a girl!) _was yelling about broccoli.

-

Sawada Tsunayoshi, just home from school, picked up the ringing phone. "Moshi, moshi."

"Ah, hello? Is this Sawada Residence?" A middle-aged female voice drifted through the receiver.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"I am Yamada Shizuka, the teacher of Lambo and I-pin from Namimori Elementary School. This was the registered telephone number on their school entrance forms."

"Ah..." _Lambo and I-pin are going to school?!_ "May I help you with anything?"

"Yes, sadly I have many things to say to you. First, Lambo and I-pin are not in the required dress code for our school. It is not proper to attend school dressed in a cow suit. Second, I am not sure what is going on in your family, but violence is never the answer, so please do not encourage I-pin to attack Lambo. Third, those two children have destroyed school property and a bill will be sent out to your home in a few days. Fourth, I-pin does not speak Japanese so I suggest you finding some extra supplementary class for her as I cannot focus on just one student nor do I speak Chinese.

"Fifth, I-pin is now forbidden from bringing Chinese buns to the school and I recommend you buy I-pin glasses because she seems to think Lambo is a broccoli. Finally, and the most important, Lambo is not permitted to hide grenades in his hair. I hope you will come up to the school for a meeting, because until then, I am sorry to say that I cannot permit Lambo and I-pin into my classroom. Have a good afternoon Sawada-san."

And she hung up, leaving Tsuna holding the phone in confusion, trying to figure out what just happened.

A/N**:** Yes, Lambo and I-pin fail first grade on the first day of classes. I apologize for them being out of character, because these two characters have always annoyed me, so I've skimmed over them, but I couldn't resist writing this...I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Faith

**Title: **Faith  
**Theme: **#30. Faith  
**Rating:** K+  
**Character/Pairing: **8059, Ryohei, Squallo  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Summary: **If you don't trust your partner, you don't belong in the relationship. Somewhat of a sequel to Patience is a Virtue.  
**Dedication: **illiterate-fool because I owe her 8059.  
**A/N:** This takes place sometime between the ten years later arc. Totally based off the idea by me and illiterate-fool that if two men are standing next to each other, they are gay. And if they ever fought, they are obviously meant for each other.

Sasagawa Ryohei opened the refrigerator and peered in. "I heard Tsuna sent Yamamoto on another mission," he called out into the room as the scent of cigarettes drifted around him.

The man grunted and propped himself into a chair. "What about it?"

"He was sent on an assassination mission with Squallo wasn't he? Don't _you_ care?" He nudged around some cartons of seemingly volatile food, possibly the latest creations of Bianchi before spotting red and grabbed for it. _Cherries! Yes!_

"Why should I be? And since when were you so concerned about other's relationships?"

Gokudera watched as the Sun Guardian dropped himself into a chair and starting devouring the red fruit at a rapid pace.

"Ever" –chew- "since" –gulp- "Kyoko gave me a three hour lecture on being more considerate of other." At the smoker's raise of a brow, he grinned sheepishly. "Kangaryu got into her room and tried our new attack on her clothes."

"Whatever."

Ryohei stared at him for a moment, before picking out another cherry and popped it into his mouth. Gulp. Chew.

"Wait! Do you swallow the seeds too?"

"No." Ryohei took a deep breathe and spitted out about eight seeds directly into the garbage can. "Yes! A new record!"

Gokudera stared at the boxing guardian and muttered under his breath, "freak."

Ryohei scrutinized his fellow Guardian before reaching for the cherry bowl again. "You're just moody because you are sexually frustrated aren't you? Kyoko is like this during her monthlies too." His pulled out a cherry-hybrid. Two stuck together. "Two seeds! EXTREME!"

The Storm Guardian growled at the boxer's comment but decided not to bother with him. He debated the question from before. It wasn't the first time he was asked this, but he knew without a doubt that there was nothing to worry about.

Just like Yamamoto trusted Gokudera with Tsuna, he trusted his lover to stay professional with Squallo. Because no matter how long they were apart, no matter how many times his lover went away, he would eventually return to him.

**A/N: **Few minutes late…FORGIVE ME!! I COULDN"T FIND MY LAPTOP AND I HAD GENETICS HOMEWORK!! Please? Not ready for my penalty!! (Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is my worse written piece, done in less than 10 minutes because I was trying to make the deadline, but I failed..)


	5. Shattered

**Title: **Don't See Me At My Lowest  
**Theme: **#69. Shattered  
**Rating:** K+  
**Character/Pairing: **6927  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Summary: **Death is ugly, so I'd rather you not see me when I die.  
**A/N:** Writing 6927 as a penalty for being 10 minutes late yesterday.

Rokudo Mukuro sat down in a lawn chair outside a quaint little Venice café, his eyes scanning the water, enjoying the quiet serene setting, while knowing that behind the next alley was his mission target. Fingering the cup for his espresso, he tilted his head back, using his other hand to block out the glaring rays from the sun. Technically, while this was labeled a mission, it was still days away before he was to take action, therefore, this was also called a paid vacation.

"Oiya, Venice?" Mukuro had said when his boss told him of the latest mission. At the Tenth's nod, he smirked. "Are you coming along? It's a beautiful city, you've worked too hard, we both need to take a break, together."

Sawada Tsunayoshi shook his head, "I need to stay here," he said adamantly, placing his palm over his lover's.

"Do you remember ten years ago, when I said I wanted to steal your body?" Mukuro murmured as he combed his finger through Tsuna's soft brown hair.

Tsuna caught Mukuro's hand that was sneaking around to his rear and held it. "You never did." He leaned closer to his lover, his fingers dancing down his Guardian's chest.

"Oh no, Vongola boss, you are wrong here," Mukuro whispered, his lips a hair's length apart from his lover. "I did win, your body is mine, Tsunayoshi," and he leaned down to capture the boy's lips in a passionate kiss.

Mukuro was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt a hot burning sensation on his right hand. He glanced down and saw his cracked coffee cup, his drink soaking into the fabric of his gloves, burning his hands in the process.

Mukuro suddenly understood what was going on.

"Mukuro, if I pass away, don't come to my funeral. I want my lover remember me in my most glorious moments, not some cold corpse in a coffin."

Mukuro tore his gloves off his hands and clenched his fists. The Tenth _knew _he was going to die, so he had deliberately sent him on a mission.

_Tsunayoshi, you idiot. _Mukuro tossed one of his gloves into the water, murmuring a silent prayer. _I'll miss you._

* * *

Funny Short Convo:

Sara says:

dammit, y is mukuro italian!

ILLITERATE FOOL says:

why not?

Sara says:

cuz i gotta put him in italy

Sara says:

when tsuna dies

Sara says:

it ain't right to put him in new york eating pizza and his soda can shatters. its more sad/romantic if hes in venice enjoying some...damn drink i have to find out thats italian and his glass shatters

Sara says:

or even worse, shove him in chinatown and have him yum cha w/ another mafia boss and then his cup cracks and everyone in the restaurant goes "aiyah! bad luck!"

**A/N: **Horrible I know…I think my writing is getting worse and worse…


	6. Separation

Title: Separation  
Theme: #55. Separation  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: D18  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Hibari didn't love Dino. Really, he didn't.  
A/N: I'm sick, so please forgive the horrible writing.

He didn't know when that smiling blond Italian had winded himself around his life. They had started as nothing but tutor and student, but slowly, the unapproachable layers he had carefully built up were pulled down by no other than the infamous Bucking Horse.

Perhaps it was the sun-kissed golden hair that framed a pair of deep amber eyes and the perpetual grin that adorned his face or just the constant pestering of a man looked to be the reincarnation of Adonis.

Hibari Kyouya did not like to be crowded; which amazed him how he was able to stay with his former tutor throughout those wild adventures –"date, Kyouya, we're on a date, stop glaring at the children buying popcorn"- without biting anyone to death. After all, he hated the feeling of suffocation around him, brought a grouping of people, and wherever Dino went, he had to be with Romario, if not his entire family to avoid tripping over an invisible rock and dying.

Hibari had always convinced himself that their relationship was one-sided. It was, after all, Dino who initiated their meetings, calling him at least four times a day, and while Hibari has followed along, it was only because it came with benefits. Hibari called it lust, because love would only cage him, and skylarks belonged in the air, free to do as they please.

And because of that, it surprised him, when Dino announced that he had to return back to Italy. It wasn't the sudden declaration, because he knew the boss of the Cavallone Family had to return someday, but he was surprised when Dino reached out a hand to his face, and swiped his thumb under his eye.

"You're crying, Kyouya."

His face was wet, he realized. Why?

"Don't worry Kyouya, I'll be back. I promise."

A/N: Finished in literally 10 minutes. Short, even though it's the weekend. I'm sorry, but I really don't feel well. Hope you enjoyed that though. Strange, I like this one better than my other's. I think I write better with a migraine, runny nose, teary eyes, and a severe sore throat. Interesting...


	7. Shadows

**Title: **Shadows  
**Theme: **#75. Shadows  
**Rating:** K  
**Character/Pairing: **Vongola, Cavallone  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Summary: **An insight on the meaning of shadows.  
**A/N:** Still semi-sick, fifth day of class tomorrow and I hate it already. And I hate genetics homework. Really, how many times can Mendel breed pea plants?

Sasagawa Ryohei

He never meant to. He loved his sister, her adorable innocent smile, her carefree nature in life. It was because of her that he decided to join the boxing club. After a slight skirmish the siblings encountered in elementary school, he had sworn to never let her get hurt again. But instead, what he had done, was shielded her from the dangers of the outside world. He didn't know, but he had prevented her from growing up, maturing, always to rely on him, her older brother.

He was the sun, and she, who could not linger far from him, had become his shadow.

-

Chrome Dokuro

She was useless to him; a weak girl who could not survive without his illusions. To him, she was probably nothing more than a parasite that leeched on. Instead of focusing on breaking out of prison, he wasted his energy keeping her alive. He had given her everything she ever wanted: companions, and a chance of living. For that, she was grateful, happily allowing him to claim her body for a moment of freedom.

Even if she denies it, she was relieved to have a sanctuary in the shadow of her savior.

-

Dino Cavallone

He had taken care of him since birth. Chasing him down the streets of Italy, clad only in a bathrobe, pulled on a moment's alert to retrieve his young rebellious boss. Wherever the boss went, he would follow. He would willingly take a bullet for the young man he'd seen grow up, mature and come to love as a son. He was there for him when his father died, when members of the family were killed and when he got his first heartbreak. He had seen countless shedding of blood and tears, and even the times his boss had not allowed himself to cry.

And through those times and more, he will be there for his boss, because Romario was not only the boss' right-hand man, but his guardian and his shadow.

* * *

Started: 11:02 PM  
Finished: 11:34 PM

**A/N**: I might extend this more someday. This analytical piece with a characters connection to a shadow was interesting. Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Never Again

Title: Never Again  
Theme: #21. Never Again  
Rating: K+  
Character/Pairing: Mukuroxanyone/or as much people as you would like, Doctor  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Oh the woes of a poor mafia doctor.  
A/N: Genetics test tomorrow. Gotta study!! Comp sci and math homework also!! Damn!! This was inspired by the last quote, given by illiterate-fool.

He did not know who put him up to this. Perhaps it was his professor in Italy, clipping a small note of recommendation to him about a worthwhile job for his talents. Or perhaps it was whole grandeur package he had walked into on his interview with a mafia boss. Or maybe it was just because they had stuck a gun to his forehead and said take the job, or we'll take your life.

Either way, he had somehow become the professional expert in the medical field for one of the many dangerous Italian mafia families. After his patron was killed, he became freelance. It wasn't like any respectable hospital in a normal community would hire someone who had "worked as a doctor, healing bullet wounds and severed limbs" on their resume.

Never again, he had determinedly announced in secret. But he had been saying that for the last seven years. While it was easy to believe he was going to quit, actually leaving the mafia community was a different matter. Never again, he said as he prepared the equipment to draw his patient's blood.

Without catching the other's attention, he surveyed the man's features. Long indigo-hair tied back, framing a handsome, aristocratic face. His eyes were the most captivating, they were mis-matched: red and blue in color.

"Kufufu, how long is still going to take, _sensei?_" the man asked in a bored tone addressing him with the Japanese title almost mockingly, a smirk settling down on his unblemished face.

What a strange laugh.

"I will now test your blood, Rokudo-san. Please come back in about a week for your results."

As the man stood up and left languidly, the doctor shivered. The man had a dangerous feel to him. Chilled to the bone, he glanced down at his hand holding a pen. It was trembling.

The man was _terrifying. _

-

The doctor muttered a silent prayer before he entered the examination room. Rokudo Mukuro was back for his results. And the poor doctor could only pray that he survived this meeting, especially after the man received the news.

Never again, he said once more. If I survive, never again.

He walked into the examination room, took a deep breathe and stared the captivating bi-colored eyes.

"The test results were positive, Rokudo-san. You have herpes."

A/N: Based off the theory that Mukuro sleeps with everyone. EVERYONE.


	9. Friendship

**Title: **That's what you get for having mafia friends  
**Theme: **#99. Friendship  
**Rating:** K+  
**Character/Pairing: **8059, other Vongola  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Summary: **On his twentieth birthday, the Storm Guardian summarizes the presents he received.  
**A/N:** Happy Birthday Gokudera-kun!

Gokudera Hayato crashed into his bed, exhausted yet restless. His eyes strayed to his desk, piled high with still wrapped presents and sighed. He slowly got up towards the table and winced when he heard his bones crack. Twenty was too young to feel old.

He grabbed the first bundle. Neatly wrapped in purple paper, he felt bad tearing it right off. He opened the box, gagged and tossed it into his garbage can. After a second thought, the grabbed the trash can, opened his window, and tossed the whole thing out the window. Gokudera spotted the neatly written note from his sister, shuddered and tossed that out the window too.

Almost hesitantly now, the Storm Guardian reached for the next box. It was large and messily wrapped. On top was a note saying "Happy Birthday Gokudera-kun! This is from me and Reborn," signed Sawada Tsuna.

Gokudera's face widened and tore through the paper in excitement. He would treasure everything his boss gave him – he still had the spare pencil the Jyuudaime had given him during an English exam almost five years ago.

As Gokudera spotted his gift, he grabbed the contents and with tears streaming down his eyes, he whispered, "Thank you Jyuudaime! I will use this kitty litter wisely!"

He was snapped out of his reverie when a tiny little yellow bird flew into his room, via open window, dropped a package on his eye, chirped out "herbivore, herbivore", before flying away.

The dynamite user scowled, and grabbed the package that had fallen off his head. He ripped open the package from the Cloud Guardian and growled. There was a note, "smoking contaminates the air of Namimori, herbivore," lying right on top of a box nictotine patches.

"Maa, maa. Are you not liking you're birthday presents, Hayato?"

Gokudera glanced up into the smiling face of the Rain Guardian. He scowled, "I'll finish looking at them tomorrow."

"So you really don't like them," Yamamoto sighed. "Luckily I decided to bring you my present!"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes, the swordsman wasn't holding anything. "Where is it?"

Yamamoto smiled, "right here."

The Storm Guardian stared before an indiscernible look adorned his face. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I think I'll like this present."


	10. The True You

**Title: **The True You  
**Theme: **#71. The True You  
**Rating:** K  
**Character/Pairing: **KenxChrome  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Summary: **The first time he saw her, he hated her. And she smiled shyly, because she knew he really didn't.  
**A/N:** A lot of liberties taken, because I don't remember the Kokuyo backstory much.

The first time Chrome met Chikusa and Ken; there had not been a memorable impression. Chikusa nodded, pushed up his glasses and walked to the window. Ken stared at the shy purple-haired girl who has a resemblance to their leader and snarled. "Who are you?"

The first time he saw her, he hated her. And she smiled shyly, because she knew he really didn't.

He saw her as someone weak, useless and a burden.

Both members of the Kokuyo gang did not care for her. She was nothing but the link that connected them to Rokudo Mukuro and while they were to protect her, half the time, she was invisible.

Chikusa was easy to understand. He simply did not care.

But Ken was strange. To Chrome, he feigned hate, and hid curiosity. Words that left his mouth were rude, offensive and rarely positive. But it was his strange personality that intrigued Chrome.

While he clearly stated that he despised her, when she had gotten sick, during the brief moments of awareness, he had been sitting by her bedside. When she woke up, meals -still warm- were placed near her. When she asked, he had gruffly said that they were leftovers from the night before.

Chrome simply smiled, thanked him anyways, and walked back to her bed. It wasn't like she didn't believe him, she was just smiling at the way he hid the medicine he just bought behind his back.

The next day, she found the small bottle of pills, accompanied with a bottle of water, sitting on the chair beside her.

That night, while everyone was sleeping, she noiselessly stepped into Ken's room and stared down at the blonde boy. Unlike the guarded, scowling face he had when he was awake, his sleeping face was relaxed and peaceful.

Chrome blushed slightly. "Thank you Ken-kun," she whispered, before dipping her head down and kissed his forehead.

She still didn't understand him very well, but she knew that even if he was part beast, inside, he was truly human.

Started: 11:03PM  
Finished: 11:30PM

A/N: Sorry for OOC-ness.


	11. Lesson

**Title: **Animal Training  
**Theme: **#58. Lesson  
**Rating:** K  
**Character/Pairing: **Ryohei, Kangaryu  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Summary: **If only Ryohei listened in class, he would know that Kangaroo's cannot sing. Somewhat of a sequel to Patience is a Virtue and Faith.  
**Dedication: **To the unfortunate victims and the fallen heroes of 9/11.  
**A/N:** Almost midnight, and I still have Japanese and Genetics homework. And illiterate-fool is making me help her with her Greek essay. At least Friday's almost here!!

Kyoko awoke to the noise of fourteen cats clawing chalkboards, metal pots and pans banging and what sounded like a drowning pigeon struggling to survive. She walked into the living room and screamed to be heard, "Onii-chan! Why are you singing?!"

Her brother turned to her with a grin. "New training with Kangaryu." He used his thumb to point behind him just as the boxing kangaroo bounced in carrying a harmonica. Kyoko blinked, how could he hold that?

The normally sweet girl scowled. "Onii-chan! I told you! No training inside the house!"

Ryohei continued grinning before grabbing for the harmonica, "don't worry, this won't destroy the house!" He blew into the harmonica and a shrill pitch came out. Ryohei pulled his lips away and frowned. "Again! To the EXTREME-"

Kyoko interrupted him when she yanked the harmonica out of his hands.

The silver-haired boxer frowned. "Kyoko, what you did was very un-extreme."

"Onii-chan! The windows are cracking! Just what are you doing?!"

"Well…" her brother stared away sheepishly. "I got to one up Hibari you know? His bird can sing _and _speak _and_ deliver letters. I was giving Kangaryu a lesson in singing. It's not going very well, but it will soon enough. We just need more practice. Now I'm going to teach him to play the harmonica. We will become the melodious boxing duo in no time! EXTREME!!"

Kyoko sighed and walked to the door. "Please replace the mirrors and windows, Onii-chan. I'll be at Haru's."

Started: 11:40PM  
Finished: 11:59PM


	12. Dead Wrong

Title: Dead Wrong  
Theme: #12. Dead Wrong  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: Nana, Tsuna  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Nana finally notices what is going on in her son's life – sorta.  
A/N: Tired, sleepy and I think I'm allergic to cheesecake. I apologize for the crack. I'm a bit too braindead.

"Tsuna, grab that packet of instant curry? I should have some stored in the cabinet incase Lambo-chan and I-pin want a snack."

Nana hummed playfully as she pushed the supermarket's cart. It had been a long time since she had gone shopping with her son on a peaceful Saturday afternoon.

Tsuna snapped out of his little daydream and quickly grabbed for the packet that was high on the shelf, wincing as his muscles screamed out in pain. Just yesterday, Reborn had given him another training regime, but he did not really know how to tell his mother that he had sore arms from swinging on tree branches to avoid getting eaten by crocodiles.

His flinching did not go unnoticed and his mother quickly turned to him. "Tsuna! Are you okay?"

"Umm yeah...my arms are just sore," he flashed his mother a quick reassuring smile.

"What have you been doing Tsuna?" His mother gave him a worried glance, hands brushing over the local produce, uncertain of which one to pick for dinner. "It frightens me when you disappear from home and show up with wounds..."

"Uh...Reborn...uh..." Tsuna made a weird flapping motion with his arms.

Nana sighed. "You don't have to hide the truth you know."

Tsuna stared at his normally bubbly mother. Could she have guessed that Reborn was actually training him to be a mafia boss?

"I know I shouldn't be worried though. Tsuna, I'd just like you to know that I will support whatever decision you choose."

"Mom..."

She clapped her hands onto Tsuna's shoulders. "Reborn already told me Tsuna. Don't worry, I'm sure once you grow nice and big, you're dreams as a professional wrestler will come true. So don't worry okay? Mommy will always support you."

Tsuna felt like smashing his head into the carton of milk he was carrying. Just what sort of lies had Reborn been telling everyone? Tsuna just shook his head in defeat, he no longer had the will to tell his mother how dead wrong she was.


	13. Complicated

Title: Stupid Baby  
Theme: #2. Complicated  
Rating: T  
Character/Pairing: 8059, D18, 6927, everyone else  
Warnings: mpreg, profanity  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Yamamoto and Gokudera defy all the laws of science and mankind and then things get a bit complicated.  
A/N: mpreg was supposed to be my penalty, but since I was joking around on MSN, illiterate-fool made me post this as my fic-a-day since I wrote half of it already. This is written in a different style than I usually use, but I'm going to blame it on the HEP B vaccine I received today.

* * *

That will _never_ happen to me.

"You're late, baseball idiot."

"Haha, sorry. I got back late from Tsuna's mission."

Gokudera growled. He crushed his cigarette against the tabletop and ignored Yamamoto's wince at the scorch marks. The smoker lunged towards the man standing by the door. Pushing him to the bed, his hands tugged at the taller man's belt.

"Wait...wait! Hayato! I forgot to buy protection! We used it all up two nights ago," Yamamoto grabbed his lover's hands to stop them from wandering.

Another little growl, "stop being such an idiot_._ I'm not a fucking girl! What are you so worried about? I'll _never_ get pregnant."

And so, Fate comes to play. Lesson learned Gokudera Hayato. Never say never.

-

Everyone at the breakfast table winced as they heard Gokudera let out another painful wretch in the bathroom. He walked out with an annoyed face, dressed in Yamamoto's sweatpants and shirt.

Yamamoto blinked. "Hayato...those clothes."

The smoker would've spat on the floor if it wasn't for that disapproving look on Nana's face. "I need new clothes. They don't fit."

Another blink. "Huh?"

The awkward silence was interrupted – and turned sour – when Lambo, older but still tactless, blurted out, "You're fat."

-

Shamal rubbed his eyes and settled down his medical equipment. Under the heavy threats of the no-long-so-naïve tenth boss, he had been ordered to see what was causing the Storm Guardian of the Vongola to be so ill.

He stared at the opposite wall, over the silver hair of his ex-student. His eyes flickered to the Vongola swordsman standing near the door, ready to hear his diagnosis.

Shamal took a deep breath, "kid. You're pregnant."

Awkward silence.

"Get out. I think it's about time I retire. Tell Tsuna not to bother me unless it's of utmost importance. I will be in the Bahamas being served _piña_coladas by naked super models.

-

When the Vongola household was told of the joyousnews, there were mixed reactions. Hibari Kyouya stood up and walked out the door, muttering something that sounded like "freaky herbivores." Dino chased out after him, asking if Hibari would like Dino to ask Yamamoto how they did it, just incase Hibari wanted to help him bear some children too. The room winced at the familiar sound of tonfa hitting flesh before there was a slam of a body against a wall and then explicit moaning noises. Kusakabe, who was by the entrance, coughed and politely closed the door.

"Why Gokudera, no wonder you were getting fatter, kufufu" chuckled the Mist Guardian as he eyed the man's belly.

Tsuna frowned and reprimanded him. "Mukuro, that is rude. I would congratulate you, but what is your reaction to this Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto let out his trademark grin. "Maa, maa. I think I'm going to be a very proud father."

Gokudera never wanted smack him so much.

"I think my father will be quite delighted too."

"Of course he'll be! Oh this is so wonderful!" Nana, who was frozen at the news, snapped out of it, an excited smile blooming on her face. "Gokudera-kun! You are already like my second son! This is so great! Ever since I found out Tsuna was with Mukuro-kun," her eyes flickered at the two, her son blushing lightly, but calmed as the Mist user laid a reassuring hand on the Japanese boy's shoulder, "I was sure my dream would never come true. But finally! This is so wonderful! It's almost like I'm going to be a grandmother!"

-

"I'm so fucking bored!"

Tsuna hadn't given him a mission since he had announced his new dilemma. Or 'wonderful new additional to the family' as Nana had called it.

His fingers twitched and he scrunched up his face. The whole Vongola family had teamed up to get rid of all his cigarettes. He couldn't even find a _lighter_ in the base. How was he to protect himself?!

"You'll be safe if you stay in headquarters Gokudera-kun."

Stupid Baby.

His fingers twitched again.

He heard the sounds of doors opening and closing. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Gokudera! What are you doing?!"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! I'M GOING THROUGH FUCKING WITHDRAWAL!! STUPID BABY!!"

"NO GOKUDERA! LET GO OF THE KNIFE!!"

-

"So, Gokudera-kun. Have you and Yamamoto thought about it yet?"

"Thought about what? Abortion? Oh, lots of times. That damn baseball idiot never agrees. There are no more hangers in this damn base." (1)

"N-no! I meant a name for your baby!"

Yamamoto grinned. "Ichirou." (2)

Gokudera scowled. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?"

"Well...I don't really mind. I'd like a daughter too, but it's not like two guys can make one girl right?"

"You're an idiot. As long as you give an X chromosome to my X chromosome-"

He was interrupted before he could launch into the horrid complexity of human genetics. "Well...we can think of a name for our daughter when the time comes. But Takeshi Ichirou sounds pretty good right?"

"Who the hell said he's going to be named after you?! Gokudera Ichirou!"

"But I'm the father!"

"Are you calling me the mother!? Do you want to die?! I'M A GODDAMNED MAN!! DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE BREASTS!?"

Dino, like the rest of the family who was watching the argument like a tennis match, answered him. "No." He tilted his head to the side with an amused tone. "But even if you have a dick, you still are the pregnant one. Am I wrong," he chuckled, "mama?"

-

"Jyuudaime! I am NOT going to a course about going through labor!"

"Yamamoto is going with you."

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"This is for your own good Gokudera-kun! I heard from my mother that it is horribly painful if you don't know how to breathe correctly!"

"I am not going! This is a course for pregnant WOMEN! I am a man! I will be a man in a roomful of other pregnant ladies!"

"I had it especially arranged so you had your own private teacher."

"Hell no. I am not going."

"Please Gokudera-kun? Do this for me? I won't forget this." I'll get whipped by my mother if I can't get you to go.

"Jyuudaime...do you really want me to go?"

"Yes. Please."

Damn loyalty.

-

"May the father please step up?"

Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto as the taller man stood up. "I'm the father," he snarled.

Yamamoto chuckled and pressed his lips to his lover's forehead. "Sorry Hayato, but you're carrying right now. Don't worry; I promise I'll be back before they teach you how to breathe."

-

"What do you want, brat? I'm a bit busy sampling exotic tropical fruit served by topless woman you know."

"He's not coming."

"...what?"

"The stupid baby isn't coming out! He was due a few days ago, I've been having damn contractions but he's not coming out."

"What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"I don't know! You're the doctor! Do something."

Shamal sighed, and opened his mouth to accept some passion fruit. He chewed quite loudly and debated what he should say. "Go home, and ask Yamamoto to make love to you."

"But I'm pregnant!"

"Orgasms can bring on labor during late stages of pregnancy." (3)

Gokudera stared at his cell phone after Shamal hung up on him. He turned to Yamamoto and said bluntly, "fuck me."

-

"OH MY GOD! MY GOD!! DAMN YOU YAMAMOTO!!"

"Breathe Hayato! Breathe!"

Gokudera clutched his lover's hand just as tightly as the nurse clutched the doctor's hand.

"Breathe Doctor! Breathe!"

"I've never done this before! How do I get a baby out of a man!?"

"Breathe Doctor! Push Gokudera-san! Push!"

"WHAT DO I PUSH FOR!? THERE'S NO HOLE!"

"My god! Arrange a C-section!! I can't do this!"

"...my god! Get me a stretcher! The doctor fainted!"

-

Yamamoto sat down in the chair next to his lover. "It's finally over," he said as he gently combed the silver locks. He trailed a gentle finger down the soft cheeks of their newborn child who Gokudera was currently holding.

"You know...my father scolded me. He said it wasn't fair that the baby got named after you."

Gokudera held the baby closer to his body. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Well...if we have another, we can name him or her after me!"

Gokudera gave him a withering are-you-fucking-serious look.

"Maa...I'm serious."

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"Let's do it. We'll name the baby after whoever carries it."

"Wait! What do you-"

"What I mean is that I'll top." Gokudera moved in for the kill.

"Wait! Stop! Gokudera! The baby's watching! The baby's watching!"

* * *

A/N: This ended up LONG! But I really enjoyed it...I hope you did to. Since I'm late, I know. O wells, mpreg were my penalty anyways.

(1) Hangers can be used for a self-induced abortion. Horrible, yes I know.

(2) Name means "first born son" in Japanese.

(3) Not sure of its validity, but that was what I was told.


	14. Troubling Thoughts

Title: Stomach Ache  
Theme: #51. Troubling Thoughts  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: ByakuranxShouichi  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: When Shouichi first joined the mafia, he had to hide a personal problem.  
A/N: In honor of Meganecrew's latest post about Shouichi and Byakuran. I don't know their characters well, so sorry if they are OOC.

"Shouichi Irie-kun right? I heard you are quite the technical genius. You lived Namimori, Japan right?"

Shouichi Irie shivered at the horrible memories of living near that crazy Sawada family before nodding. He stared at the features of his new boss. A shock of insanely gravity-defying white hair framed a pleasant grin. Byakuran gestured towards a bag on his table. "Marshamallow. Want one?"

The Japanese boy's stomach gave a horrible flip-flop. His knees buckled. "N-no! Byakuran-san I'm fine."

. "Are you sure, Shouichi-kun?" the man purred.

Shouichi blinked. He had to get out of here. Stammering out an emergency, he ran out of the room after Byakuran waved a dismissal.

Byakuran stared at the open door and smiled. This new boy was cute. A bit nervous, but cute.

-

Shouichi curled up against the floor, pressing his back to the wall. He heard footsteps and quickly whirled to the sound, glancing up to the face of his boss.

"Why hello there, Shou-kun. Why are you on the floor?"

Damn it. He couldn't tell his boss that he was suffering from a stomach ache; Byakuran would never take him seriously again. "I uh..."

"Did you drop your contacts?" His boss smiled widely.

"Yes! Yes, I dropped them!"

Byakuran chuckled. "Shou-kun. You're wearing glasses."

-

Shouichi dropped the letter to his side and grabbed his stomach. It was some formal ball or party between the Black Spell and the White Spell. Having been promoted so rapidly through the ranks of the Millefiore, his attendance was a must.

But how was he to show up if with his stomach eating itself from inside out and his legs barely holding him steady?

"Shou-chan!" Byakuran popped his head into the room. "Are you ready?"

"Byakuran-san! I...I can't go!"

A frown. That was bad. "Why?"

Shouichi was about to answer when he let out a hiss and grabbed his stomach in pain, wincing.

Byakuran's eyes widened. Striding over to his captain, he grabbed Shouichi's face and started hard into the confused, pain-ridden eyes. He pulled out a phone and hit some numbers. "This is Byakuran. Delay the ball, I want this building completely shut down. Let no one out without my permission." A pause. "My captain has been poisoned. I'm going to find out who, and make him pay."

-

Shouichi sighed. After Byakuran had ordered all food that was passed into Shouichi's hand taste-tested and having a twenty-four hour guard around him ("I don't need someone to follow me into the bathroom Byakuran-san!") he decided that between the choice of being tailed like a criminal or humiliation of his weakness, the latter was better.

He stared at his boss, took a breath, and revealed the truth.

Byakuran laughed. He laughed long and hard before he waved his hands to dismiss his captain.

Shouichi, who had gone bright red from embarrassment, left in disappointment. He had really hoped that Byakuran would understand, but if not, he didn't really want to stay and be humiliated at. He would return home tomorrow.

-

The next morning, he spat out his orange juice when he spotted a packet of pink tablets sitting on top of his paperwork. There was a note beside it:

"It's an American brand and it tastes like wintergreen. You'll like it," signed Byakuran, with a heart at the end.

Shouichi picked up the packet and smiled slightly. His boss was a bit eccentric, but maybe staying wasn't too bad.

Started: 8:39PM  
Finished: 9:44PM


	15. Excuses

Title: Excuses  
Theme: #16. Excuses  
Rating: K+  
Character/Pairing: D18  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: In which the Vongola goes to Italy, Hibari doesn't speak Italian and he keeps getting arrested.  
A/N: I was assigned another theme, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm sticking with this one.

* * *

The day Reborn announced that the Vongola boss, guardians and loved ones were going on a trip to Italy, Tsuna did not know whether to feel happy or scared. Sure Reborn hadn't mentioned training or death, but they were really the same thing and anything that sounded remotely like either meant pain and suffering for him anyway.

On the other side, he would get to go on a pre-paid vacation (won by raffle tickets, as Reborn told Nana) with his parents and stay in the luxurious Vongola mansion. Tsuna was quite dispirited by the fact that Hibari was coming along. Well, not the fact that he was coming, but the fact that he had to inform the prefect he was going. To Italy, in a plane, surrounded by people. Lots of people.

So after much moans of despair and frantically trying to write down his will and last words to Kyoko, his older brother Dino decided to pity him.

-

"So Kyouya. Fancy a trip to Italy? Expenses are all pre-paid by the Vongola family."

Hibari did not look up from his book but the lack of attention did not discourage Dino. "Why don't you want to go Hibari? I mean, Namimori is nice and all, but Italy has a lot of great things to offer too."

Hibari finally glared up at his former tutor with annoyance written across his face. "I do not want to be surrounded by such weak herbivores in the same facility for two weeks."

"Nobody said you had to stay in the building, you're free to wander wherever you want," not everywhere, Dino mentally added. That would be too dangerous.

"No."

Dino smiled. "Ah I get it! You don't speak Italian. Don't worry, the Vongola will provide you with a translator."

"No," Hibari grounded out a bit more forcefully. "I will not be lead around like a dog following an herbivore."

Dino frowned; and then smiled brightly at his new brilliant idea. "How about I be your translator? You can't call me an herbivore or you'll have to admit to the fact that you received training from an herbivore for a week."

Dino was a bit surprised when Hibari looked thoughtful for a few minutes before letting out a small "fine."

And he wasn't surprised at all when Hibari added "but if any herbivores bother or crowd near me, I won't hesitate to bite them to death."

-

"Ah! Dino-san!"

"What is it Tsuna?"

"Hibari-san was asking for you."

"Really? Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure; he left about an hour ago."

"I know where he is."

"You do, Bianchi-san?"

"The police just called. He's been arrested. Everybody's too afraid to get near him enough to take his statement. They asked us to send someone to the station and take him away."

Dino gave a nervous chuckle. "I'll go get him."

-

"Kyouya! How did you end up getting involved in a gang fight?"

Silence.

"Alright…I won't ask. You hungry?"

Silence. Rumble.

Laughter.

"Let's go get some authentic Italian cuisine, alright Kyouya?"

"…fine."

-

"HIEE!!"

"What is it Tsuna?"

"Hibari-san's been arrested again!"

-

"I don't get it Kyouya. You obviously weren't involved in vandalism for graffiti-ing the walls, so why were you there?"

Silence.

"If you're not going to answer me, at least tell me why you're letting yourself get arrested. I mean the police officers are terrified at you. If you wanted to leave, they won't be able to stop you."

More silence.

"Come with me, I'll show you one of my favorite museums. It's quiet there, you'll like it."

-

"HIEE!!"

"…I'll head down to the station."

-

"Shoplifting Kyouya? What would you need with fourteen packs of sunflower seeds anyway?"

"Hibird was hungry."

Dino sweat dropped. If he remembered correctly, Hibird was back at the mansion, trilling out melodies to a stunned and amazed Italian audience.

"You're obviously wasting time Kyouya. I don't know what you are doing, or why you're doing all this, but if you're hiding something, then I'm going now. Please don't let your next criminal act be for illicit stripping in public."

As Dino turned to leave, Hibari reached out and grabbed him by his forearm. "W-wait! You promised..." his words faded out and Dino strained his ears to hear him. "…that you would show me around Italy…"

Dino suddenly let out a smile of understanding. So this was what it was about. He took Hibari's hand from his forearm and held it in his other hand gently. "You know, if you wanted to spend more time with me, all you had to do was ask, Kyouya."

Started: 11:24PM  
Finished: 11:50PM


	16. Umbrella

Title: Umbrella  
Theme: 49. Umbrella  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: 8059  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Under no circumstances do two men share the same umbrella.  
A/N: Braindead, about a hundred tests tomorrow, not done with homework. Wonderful.

Having been told by Tsuna to go on home without him, Gokudera stepped out the entrance of the school building to find Yamamoto standing outside staring at the rain that was steadily pouring.

Yamamoto spotted him and grinned. "Oi! Gokudera!"

"You haven't left yet?" Gokudera resisted the urges to run back to his boss and to warn him of the weather.

"Nah, I was supposed to be at baseball practice, but the weather canceled all the plans."

"Are you waiting out the rain?"

"Maybe, are you?"

"I don't have an umbrella." Gokudera reached a hand out to feel the water on his palm.

"Want to walk together? I have an umbrella," Yamamoto pulled it within sight and shook it open. "It should be big enough to cover the both of us."

Gokudera forced out a disgusted face, "like I'd share an umbrella with you!"

He scrutinized Yamamoto's face and was surprised, and faintly guilty at the hurt look behind the taller boy's face. And then he made a realization. "Wait…the baseball team made an announcement this afternoon that there was no practice."

Yamamoto gave a fake laugh. "Oh really? I guess they did and I forgot. Since you're probably waiting for Tsuna, I'll go home now. Good night," he stepped out into the rain and pulled the umbrella over his head.

As he began walking, Gokudera quickly followed him, surprising himself when he realized he was getting wet. "O-oi!"

Yamamoto turned around and quickly moved his umbrella over to shield the Italian boy. "Gokudera! Why are you-"

He was interrupted when Gokudera stepped up closer to him, moving the umbrella to shield the both of them. "Idiot," the dynamite user murmured. "Why would you move the umbrella where you would get wet?"

"Eh…instinct I guess. I didn't want you to catch a cold."

Gokudera turned to the side and gave a half-heartened humph. "I changed my mind, let's go. I want to get home before I do get sick."

And he turned slightly red as he tried to ignore the cheerful smile that adorned baseball player's face as they walked home under the same umbrella that was shielding them from the gentle downpour of rain.

Started: 11:24PM  
Finished: 11:43PM

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that because I'm going to stay up till four in the morning doing homework.


	17. Game

Title: Game  
Theme: #98. Game  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: Yamamoto  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Everything started out as a game. And suddenly, it was reality.  
A/N: Still not done with homework, but Japanese Rakugo is amazing. If you live in New York, you should have gone. I mean, tickets were free.

Everything started as game. Following his father's movements in the shop, trying his best to copy his father's techniques to make sushi, the races with his mother to see who could fold laundry faster, it had all been a game.

Yamamoto Takeshi took life easy. He faced it when it came, and never wondered about the future. He played baseball, enjoyed it and therefore, stuck with it.

It had shattered him when he broke his arm, because, at that moment, he did not know what would happen to him. He had no plans, no dreams, nothing left. But it was then, that was when his life took a spin.

He didn't notice how joining the Vongola family as the Rain Guardian would change him. Even the Battle for the Rings against the Varia was taken as a game, just a game that if you lost, there would be no "game over, would you like to try again?"

Even after he followed Tsuna to Italy, his consciousness had not accepted the fact, that things were different. It was no longer about swinging a bat where the only results were winning or losing.

Because in the mafia world, everything was decided between life and death. And Yamamoto made that connection as he did his first assassination for the Vongola. Swinging his steel blade, he felt flesh get torn, bones pierced through. It was a feeling he wouldn't forget. It was nothing like he'd felt before.

It was the shocking face of reality as the blood of his target splashed on his face, and the man's piercing, dying cry still ringing in his ears.

A/N: Not exactly funny like the ones before…but I'm a bit stressed right now…

Started: 11:48PM  
Finished: 11:59PM


	18. My Inspiration

Title: My Inspiration  
Theme: #20. My Inspiration  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: Ryohei, Kyoko, Hibari  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Warnings: child versions of the characters that might entice you to the pedo side and an overly-mature Hibari.  
Summary: Ryohei didn't use to like boxing. And it was all Hibari's fault.  
A/N: I am so so sorry. I know I missed a day, and I'll be working on a penalty fic, but I'm just too tired to do it now. I hope you'll like today's submission though. This is totally for Hibari, I mean, how could I not after seeing the spoiler pics for chapter 210? If you have seen it, GO! So cute! I should've wrote D18 because they finally showed a picture of Dino the size of my thumb(nail) but I'm just so tired…

* * *

Ryohei didn't use to like boxing. And it was all Hibari's fault.

"EXTREME! Kyoko! Look at the praying mantis attack each other!" But of course, even before that, fighting was already planted in his mind.

"Onii-chan…I want to go on the swings…" his little sister tugged at his sleeve, pointing at the empty swing seat.

Ryohei got up and was about to walk his sister over when he caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and frowned. It was very rude to smoke at a park where young children played.

Ryohei sniffed to search for the source of the smell and saw a group of high school teenagers smoking. The group cursed at whoever walked near them in loud volume, scaring many of the visitors to the park away. When Kyoko slipped her hand into her brother's from fright, Ryohei gripped it protectively.

"Onii-chan…let's go home."

Ryohei nodded and was about to walk out of the park when he heard a loud disruptive commotion from the already distracting group. He glanced over to see one of the older teens gripping his head in pain, while his friends glared at the one who injured him.

It was a small boy, very small. Younger than him, he presumed. With black hair and pale skin, the boy wore plainly dressed and gripped a metal stick? in his hand. Glaring right back at the teenagers who were double his height, the boy said in a condescending voice, "you're not allowed to smoke here. Put them out, or get out."

Ryohei watched on in awe as the older boy leaned in close and said in a soft whisper, "say what?"

"Smoking ruins the environment; you all obviously lack discipline."

The teenager who asked the child to repeat pulled back his fist in anger and was about to punch the boy when the younger boy attacked.

It was something Ryohei saw, but could not describe. The swiftness, the striking blows, the pounding feeling in his chest as if he were the one fighting, the tension. It was strange. Amazing. Thrilling.

"Hey, hey!" He called out to the boy in excitement. "How did you do that? Just taking them all out?"

The stranger stared at him warily before saying, "don't talk too loud. You're disrupting discipline."

Ryohei clapped his hand over both his and Kyoko's mouths, while his younger sister pouted and pulled his hand away. It wasn't like she was going to speak.

"Hey, what you did before was _extreme_!" Ryohei whispered. "How did you learn to fight? Did your parents teach you? My parents said fighting was bad." Somehow, his whispers got louder with each statement.

The black haired boy spoke softly, "there's nothing wrong with using violence as long as you have a purpose."

"A purpose?"

"Yes."

"Ah! I get it!" Ryohei excitedly grabbed the hand of a total stranger, shook it eagerly, grabbed Kyoko's hands and ran home. "Thank you!" he yelled loudly just before leaving the park gates.

He was so excited. Of course, how could he not have figured it out? There was nothing wrong with fighting as long as you had a purpose.

Tomorrow, he was going to join the boxing club, to the Extreme!

Started: 11:16PM  
Finished: 11:53PM

A/N: I'm tired and I'm sleepy. Sorry for this horrible update. T.T


	19. Breakfast

**Title: **Breakfast  
**Theme: **#83. Breakfast  
**Rating:** K+  
**Character/Pairing: **D18, Hibird, unnamed-but-adorably-cute porcupine. (Don't worry Hibird, I still love you.)  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for chapter 210? Sort of.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Summary: **In which a bird, a porcupine and an Italian man vie for the attention of Hibari.  
**Dedication: **illiterate-fool for doing the Ken/Chrome doujin even though she hates inking.  
**A/N:** I don't really care anymore if I'm late by a few minutes, because I just got home for volunteer and cousin's birthday part fourty minutes ago.

Dino Cavallone woke up to an empty bed and walked out into sitting room that came with the VIP suite of the hotel he was staying in. There, he found Hibari, still in his _yukata_ having a staring contest with his bright yellow bird.

His eyes were glazed over, Dino thought amusedly. He's still asleep. "Kyouya, you're awake already. Did you have a good night sleep?"

The Japanese boy was snapped awake at the sound of his voice – not that someone who was not trained to notice the slightest movements of his student's could see – and glanced up at his former tutor. "No," he said curtly. "The bed is too soft, you breathe too loud and you hogged all the sheets."

"Ah, sorry," the Italian replied sheepishly, "are you hungry? I'll go call room service for breakfast."

Hibari just nodded tiredly and used a finger to pet Hibird on the head as the bird chirped out the Namimori School Anthem.

The next few minutes were spent in silence; the prefect of Namimori stretched out on the couch and dozed while the Cavallone boss debated how to explain the relation between resolve to the level for the flame of the Vongola rings to him.

A knock on the door interrupted them and a server brought in the cart before exiting. Dino put out the breakfast dishes courteously before he called Hibari over. The prefect glanced at the table and shot Dino a look. The Italian laughed before reaching under the cart and pulled out a large bag of seeds.

Hibari grabbed two plates and dished out a plateful each before placing it on the dining table. Hibird flew over and trilled happily. Dino raised a questioning brow, "two?"

Hibari just glanced up at him, and then down at the mountain of food Dino had piled up onto his plate. He started to push items off his plate until Dino stopped his arm. "I'm not eating all of this Bucking Horse," his voice was cold.

And Dino's voice was warm and cheerful. "Yes you are. You're way too thin. I can see your ribs."

Hibari raised his fist and a familiar purple flame was glowing from the Vongola ring. Dino glanced at it surprisingly as the flame was significantly larger than it looked the day before. "Neh, Kyouya, are you irritated?"

At Hibari's slightly caught-off-guard and confused look, he leaned in close, and caught his student's lip in a chaste kiss. Wrapping his arms around the boy, Dino dropped lower and nibbled on the boy's collarbone. Just as he anticipated, he received a heavy blow to the brow.

Hibari glared at him lividly, "I said not in front of Hibird!"

He concentrated and purple flames erupted from his ring, much larger than the flame before. Dino made a mental note in his head, so that was how it was.

Stilling glaring at the blond head in front of him, Hibari pulled out his ring box, and pushed the flame in. Dino's eyes widened, "w-wait! Kyouya! Surely PDA isn't that serious of a crime in front of Hibird right?!"

The box opened and light shone until Dino blinked and stared at the porcupine sitting on the table. It crawled around the table until he spotted his master and ran over with eagerness, being careful of its spikes and nudged his head to Hibari's hand.

Hibari glared at him, "I said no tainting my bird." He reached over to grab one of the plates of seeds and placed it down in front of the porcupine.

Dino stared at the strange act. "Ah…Kyouya…he's a box animal isn't he? I don't think you need to feed him."

Kyouya glanced at him with an irritated look while jerking his head over to the porcupine that was digging into the seeds of plates a little too eagerly. "Animal mistreatment is for herbivores that lack discipline."

All of sudden, the processing center for thoughts in Dino's head – that was stunned to a stop – was reawakened by a loud indigenous chirp.

Hibird, was staring angrily at the porcupine that had taken the attention of the master. The porcupine, still with a mouthful of seeds stared back at the tiny yellow bird with confusion. The spikey animal started to crawl over to the bird, wanting to be friends, but just as he pounced, Hibird flew up and landed on Dino's nest of golden blonde hair.

"Neh…Kyouya…a little help?" Dino called out stiffly, as he tried his best to not move his head – there will be hell to pay if he dropped Hibari's bird.

Hibari reached up into the soft strands of Dino's hair and gently tugged his bird free. Cupping it in his hands, he fed the yellow bird who ate happily, it's eyes shining beadily and let out a chirp that sounded strangely like a victorious cheer.

Dino, feeling foolish for being envious of a bird, voiced out his opinions. "Kyouya, I'm jealous." He strode over, and grabbed Hibari around the waist, wrapping his arms around the younger boy until both their bodies were pressed together. Resting his head on the smaller boy's shoulder, he murmured, "Let them watch, just this once. Please, Kyouya?"

And Dino let out his own victorious smile as he listened to the enraged shrill of Hibird and felt the digging of spikes on his side after Hibari wrapped his own arms around him and muttered reluctantly, "…fine."

A/N: Done in an hour and half. Personally, I love Hibird, Dino and unnamed Porcupine just as much, but sorry animals. Dino wins this one. Good night everyone. Crack Super penalty up soon, but bed for now.


	20. Memories

Title: Memories  
Theme: #77. Memories  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: Xansus, Ninth  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Staring down at the Ninth boss on the hospital, Xansus remembers and regrets.  
A/N: Sorry if some things are inaccurate...I sorta skipped some parts in the manga. But I am a fan of the Ninth, he was cool for an old man.

As Xansus struggled to open the door, he winced as he felt the injuries as the consequences of the Ring Battle. Stepping into the room, he surveyed the clean crisp sheets and the continuous _beep_ of the machines. The old man looked so weak and fragile, lying in the bed, his life supported by a machine. It would be so easy to just reach around and unplug the cord, but Xansus knew there was no point. This battle, he had lost.

The wrinkles that marred the old man's face seemed deeper than ever, and the wizened eyes that seemed to twinkle were shut and sunken.

Xansus' eyes drifted down the Ninth's torso and stared long and hard at the legs of the man he had called his father.

He remembered back to the time, when he was young, untainted by the obsession of power, when he had first arrived into the luxurious mansion, how his father had treated him with such kindness. It was his father, this man, who chased him through the gardens, teasing him about his latest test grades, pushing himself to move quickly despite his disability.

It was this man who put the gun into his small hands, telling him the tales of the mafia, telling him to always be faithful.

It was this same man who almost died protecting him from an attack of an enemy mafia family. This was the man who took him from the streets, guarding him, protecting him like a true son.

And it was he who was blinded by anger and jealousy, attacking the very man who had raised him like his own child, despite knowing that he was not. He harbored the truth, not to hurt him, but to keep him safe. And yet, having been so enraged at being kept in the dark and from the very power he had coveted, with his own hands, he tried to rebel.

But still he did not learn, after he was unfrozen, he once again, attacked, kidnapped and almost killed the man he had once called, with a child's innocence, "father."

Xansus' eyes snapped open, tearing his mind from the memories when he felt a wrinkled hand touch his. The bedridden patient, stared, with tired eyes at his silent visitor. Eyes flickering with worry only a parent could produce followed each wound, each bandage.

"Fa…" Xansus' voice faltered. "Ninth…" No, he didn't have the right to call the man his father anymore. But what now? What more could he say? Pleas for forgiveness and apologies rose to the throat, but Xansus could not speak up. And he knew that, deep inside, it wasn't enough.

He watched as the Ninth, struggling to speak, whispered out three words that tore at his heart from the inside out. "I...forgive…you…." The Ninth's eyelids fluttered, and finally before closing for another deep rest, "…son."

No, Xansus thought regrettably. Even if he was forgiven, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. What was left of his innocent childhood would stay only a memory, but it was ones he treasured, because those were the memories that he shared with his father.

A/N: hands out tissues


	21. Picking Up the Pieces

Title: Picking Up the Pieces  
Theme: #86. Picking Up the Pieces  
Rating: K+  
Character/Pairing: 8059  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: When they were broken, they could only find solace in each other.  
A/N: Tired, sleepy…sorry if it's not funny…braindead…sorry for manga timeline inaccuracies

Gokudera, as per morning ritual, sat on the grass, staring at the coffin of his boss. He ignored the feelings of wet morning dew soaking into his expensive Armani suit, the irritating chirps of nearby forest animals and tried to block out the noise of constant gunshots and screams that he kept envisioning every time he closed his eyes.

He heard a soft crunch upon the grass and glared upwards, his hand already gripping his weapon. Staring down at the matured, hardened face of the Rain Guardian, Gokudera demanded, with the rough voice of a smoker, "where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Gokudera. I missed the Tenth's funeral."

Pretending to hide his eyes from the sun, he could still feel the heated gaze from the silver-haired Italian.

"You didn't answer me."

"I was in Japan." His voice didn't falter. He wouldn't let it. "There was another Millefiore attack. My father has joined the lists of the deceased."

Gokudera averted his eyes back towards the coffin. He knew the taller man was expecting some sort of reaction, but he could not. Ever since the Tenth died, feelings of failure had cloaked around him, leaving behind numbness that he could not rid himself of.

Yamamoto kneeled down beside him, "Tsuna, sent me a letter, a few days before it happened." Putting his hands together, he murmured a quick prayer. "He said, do not feel remorse, for death is inevitable."

Gokudera suddenly swung his fist, hitting Yamamoto squarely in the face, sending the taller man flying onto his back. He could have blocked, but he didn't. "Is that supposed to comfort me?" Gokudera's eyes were angry, but at what, he didn't know.

Yamamoto smiled, but it was different from the smile ten years ago. "No," then again, everything was different ten years ago.

Gokudera stared into Yamamoto's eyes; the smile never reached it. And for reasons he could not understand, the smile made him want to punch the man a few hundred times over. "You're father's dead," Gokudera didn't know why he brought back the subject. Surely it would be pressing salt into Yamamoto's wounds, but somehow, that brought comfort to him. It was strange, feeling comfort among a sea of numbness.

"So is Tsuna."

The kisses came quick and rough. Tongues clashed for dominance, and hands were quickly tearing off clothing. They did not know why or what possessed them to commit mutual offense in front of their boss's dead body, but they knew that it was not for comfort.

They were simply broken, and helping each other pick up the pieces. And the pieces they could only hold, because repair was futile. Death was inevitable and it always came too quick.


	22. Illogical

Title: Illogical  
Theme: #79. Illogical  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: Spanner, Vongola  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or Spam  
Summary: Cuz Japan is just so cool right?  
A/N: Takes place...let's say after the Millefiore, Tsuna and party return back in time. And reading the theme, this is totally illogical.

"Jyuudaime, why exactly are we looking for Spam?"

"Spanner, Gokudera-kun. Spanner." Tsuna looked at his second-in-command who was filled with confusion and reassured him. "Even though we have stopped Byakuran, Spanner-san is still very brilliant. This way, we can stop him from helping the Millefiore and the Vongola can gain an advantage."

Tsuna stared at his family who was looking at him with surprised eyes. "What?" He blushed; their scrutinizing gazes were a tad bit disturbing.

"Maa, Tsuna. You've really matured." Yamamoto stated, smiling as he normally did, like he did not just return from ten years in the future where his father was dead and he learned to summon rain from a ring.

Gokudera slapped his head from behind. "Idiot! Are you implying that Jyuddaime was immature before?" Gokduera's face had taken a weird look, like he was not one of the people staring at Tsuna in admiration. "Jyuudaime, I do have a question. How are we going to convince Spam to come to Japan willingly?"

"It's Spanner. I'm not sure…Spanner-san told me he found Japan fascinating. I do wonder why…"

-

"I am so overjoyed Mrs. Sawada that you are taking me in as a host family." The European bowed awkwardly before staring around the household in wonder.

"So in your letter, Spanner-kun, you mentioned that you found Japan fascinating. Why?"

"Well, Japan is just so confusing is it not? I mean, I understand physics and electricity and robots, but aren't Japanese customs so strange? It's so illogical, it's fascinating."

"Ah…what do you mean, Spanner-kun?"

"Well, for example, I just saw a silver-haired boy start talking to a kangaroo in the middle of the park about partners and boxing gloves. Japanese people are just so interesting. I can understand science, but it'd be wonderful to analyze the behavior of people. It's not everyday I see someone brutally beat up a gang of twenty people and then kindly feed a yellow bird that sits on his shoulder."

Tsuna sweat dropped. Spanner hadn't been in Japan for more than two hours and already he's encountered two of the six Vongola Guardians. And perhaps the strangest of them all.

"And!" Spanner had the most determined expression on his face. "I just don't understand, how Japanese people can be so advanced in technology, but the airports still have toilets facing the wrong direction. I mean, how are you supposed to be in a urinal that is stuck to the ground?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes before muttering to the others, "genius indeed. He is so brilliant, that he can actually find a correlation between large gigantic killing robots to ancient Japanese toilets. Stupid Spam."

A/N: I'm not wearing my glasses so I'm half-blind, not sleeping so I'm half dead and I'm hungry hence the constant corny Spam puns. Ignore my stupid jokes. Its almost two in the morning.


	23. Boundaries

Title: Boundaries  
Theme: #67. Boundaries  
Rating: K+  
Character/Pairing: Ryohei, Kyoko  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Ryohei gets EXTREMEly protective after he discovers blood on his sister's bed sheets.  
Dedicated to: My brother who has given me the most amazing Christmas present _ever!_ (Actually, I hope he doesn't read this, because it will mean he has read my *ahem* _other_ fics).  
A/N: Merry Christmas! And to all others, Happy Holidays! Rofl, an update in *gasp* three months! Hurray for winter vacation!!

Sasagawa Ryohei entered his sister's room with slight trepidation. He sincerely loved her, but pink frilly laces seriously diminished his EXTREME masculinity. Ryohei crouched down and peered at the darkness underneath her bed.

Clean, spotless and void of his Christmas present.

Quickly masking the look of disappointment, Ryohei stood up and thought of all the other places she would have hid it. Beneath her covers perhaps?

The well-trained boxer lifted up her warm violet blanket with ease and widened his eyes in shock. The blanket fell back down on top of the bed but Ryohei frantically grabbed for them again. He rubbed his eyes but he was not mistaken. There was blood on the bed sheets.

_There was blood on his sister's bed sheets._

Ryohei ran downstairs, his eyes seeing red. He slammed open the kitchen door to look upon his sister spooning herself ice cream straight from the carton. His thought of the strange act – Kyoko was always too polite to do that - was shoved aside. He strode over to his sister in four big steps, clapped his heavy hands to her shoulders and cried out, "Kyoko! Who hurt you?!"

His sister flinched from the volume of his voice but Ryohei saw it as a flinch from pain. He clenched his fists together, nails almost piercing skin. "Tell me Kyoko."

His sister lifted her light brown eyes to his matching ones and in her innocent, albeit a bit disconcerted voice said, "I don't understand what you are talking about onii-chan."

Ryohei took a deep breathe to attempt to calm himself down. "I was in your room," he cowered a bit when he saw his sister frown. Ever since _the incident_ each sibling's room was off limits to the others' unless permission was given. Ryohei looked away from his sister's penetrating stare and continued on, "and I saw blood on your bed. Where are you injured Kyoko?"

Ryohei stared up at the ceiling, punching his fist up. "Don't worry Kyoko! I, Sasagawa Ryohei will help you take revenge!!"

And if the emphasis of the message wasn't enough, the flames burning from his eyes were.

Despite the extremity of this, Kyoko laughed. It was a painful laugh, tears streaming out of her eyes, her hands clutching at her small stomach and her shaky voice echoing through the room. After a few minutes of confusion - Ryohei could not understand his sister sometimes, she was injured yet it was hilarious? – Kyoko recovered the container of ice cream, returned it to the freezer and turned to her brother with a solemn, serious face.

"Onii-chan, come. I must tell you something."

Kyoko lead her brother to living room, pushed her puzzled brother into the sofa and told him she'll be back in a few minutes. She returned with an empty sketch-pad and began drawing as she narrated out her picture.

"Okay onii-chan. Listen very carefully okay? This-" she drew two small circles "- is the ovaries inside a female's body. Every month, an egg from either ovary will come out and will go through-" she sketched out two tubes from each circle "- the fallopian tubes."

Kyoko continued her lesson of the perplexing factors concerning the female menstruation cycle for about half an hour, concluding with "do you understand, onii-chan? It is menstruation that has caused me to bleed."

Ryohei, who had been oddly enthralled with the lesson, had stayed focused the entire time, nodding ever so faintly at the end of each of Kyoko's sentences. He looked directly into the face of his younger sister and said with a solemn face, "I understand completely Kyoko."

He stood up from the sofa, stretched out his arms before shouting "You may have gotten lucky this time but I will catch you before you come again next month! You will never hurt my sister again, Menstruation!"

And Kyoko sent a small prayer to Father Christmas, wishing that instead of the customary dress she received, her Santa will delivery knowledge and sensibility to her brother.

Dragonmage27: Merry Christmas!


	24. Acceptance

Title: Acceptance  
Theme: #95. Acceptance  
Rating: K+  
Character/Pairing: D18

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Dino takes advantage of the telephone – can't bite someone to death if they're annoying you through sound waves.  
A/N: Welcome back Erica! I hope this fic…will make you smile after your four days of hell (or so you've made it seem.) Anyways…surgery for wisdom tooth tomorrow…I won't be updating for a while, hope you all enjoy this!

Hibari had no idea why he still kept the phone. Sure it was a gift by the Italian herbivore after his old one got short-circuited while they were training near a lake, but that was beside the point. Hibari, despite his denial, did enjoy the features of the latest model imported from Italy.

If he had remembered correctly, the exchange had gone like this:

"Why should I take it? Japan's phones are better and more advanced."

"But Kyouuuuuuuya…I had it especially custom designed and imported straight from Italy…"

The only reason Hibari accepted the phone was because it was free. Really.

However, now he had to suffer through the incessant rambling of the damned blonde every night. And there was no real 'end call' button because the Italian herbivore would just keep calling if he didn't pick up and continuously knock on his door if he turned off the phone.

"If I let you speak, will you let me get some sleep?"

"Kyouya! Like I would do anything to distract you from your-"

"Say beauty sleep and I'll kill you."

"Uh…"

"You're paying for this call as well."

"Of course. Kyouya, I was meaning to ask you if you'd like to go watch this movie with me. I saw a commercial of it at Tsuna's house and I thought it'd be pretty interesting. I mean, it's a horror movie and all, but I doubt that'd be a problem. It's been out for a while so the theater wouldn't be crowded. We can even grab the seats in the back. Just the two of us – Romario will be in the room of course – but other than that, the two of us, munching on popcorn – or those small Japanese sweets you secretly enjoy, I like them too – watching a movie. Once a scary moment comes, I will be there incase you want to snuggle – Kyouya, are you still there?"

There was no reply, just a deep breathing from the receiver. Dino smiled and whispered, "Good night Kyouya," before hanging up.

And then the following night:

"You know Kyouya, I really like turtles. I was really surprised when Leon gave me Enzio because well, there was this incident when I was younger involving my father, a giant turtle at the family aquarium and a very, very mean butler. Speaking of butlers, did I ever tell you of that time a guest was supposed to come over to my estate but then the front lawn got entirely demolished because it was the first time I decided to bathe Enzio?"

No reply. Just simple deep breathing.

"Sweet dreams, Kyouya."

This continued for two weeks until one day, Hibari received no call. Three times he checked to make sure his phone was not on silent and the battery meter was full. The phone still never rang, and Hibari was restless throughout the night.

The following night, he waited till midnight, but he had still not received the customary call from his Italian herbivore. And he took the initiative, dialing a number he had long memorized – not that he'd admit it.

"…hello?"

"…herbivore."

"Kyouya! I-I'm so sorry I couldn't call you yesterday! My phone fell into a lake and it didn't feel right calling you from another one so I had a new phone delivered overnight. Anyways, what's up? Did you need something urgent from me? How can I help you?"

There was a long pause before Hibari's voice drifted through the receiver, "Talk. Just…talk."

And Dino's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but his eyes lighted up. "Of course, of course. You know there's this ridiculous steak house I always wanted to try…"


	25. Enthusiasm

Title: 97. Enthusiasm  
Theme: #97. Enthusiasm  
Rating: K+  
Character/Pairing: D18 (or not)  
Warning: a bit about Japanese language and culture, starts out before Dino arrives at Japan  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Dino should've reconsidered learning Japanese via romance movies  
A/N: Yays for snow! I got inspired by this post on the Hitman_Reborn community about how the characters address each other. A.k.a Hibari uses boku and kimi. But strangely, anata to Dino :x

-

It was three days after Dino was informed that the Vongola Tenth was Japanese. This meant he had to learn the language.

Dino was reclining in his antique sofa when Romario entered the room. The elderly man raised an eyebrow at the television screen as explosions were sounded. "Boss. I commend your enthusiasm to learn Japanese but 'Pearl Harbor' is an American movie."

His hands shifted to remove items from a bag. "I have imported classic Japanese films overseas. Would you like to view these instead?"

-

The man in the movie lifted his heavy hand from his wife's cheek. "I must leave now."

The woman, with tears glistening in her eyes, cried out, "when will you return, anata?"

Pause.

Dino glanced at Romario who was also watching with him. "Anata is..."

His subordinate replied, "I believe it is how a wife addresses her husband."

"Ah, I see."

-

It was a week after the Varia battles.

"Why are you still in Japan?"

"I came here to see you Kyouya."

"Get out of my school, we do not have an exhange-student policy. No foreigners allowed."

"But Kyouya...do you even remember my name?"

"Anata-"(1)

Whatever Hibari was about to say was interrupted as Dino's eyes suddenly lighted up, "I didn't know you felt the same way, Kyouya."

Dino removed his family ring from his own finger and placed it into Hibari's, folding the boy's fingers over it. "You're sixteen right?"

Hibari, still very confused, just mutely nodded. His fingers twitched, itching to reach for his tonfa that he regretfully left in the reception room.

Dino pulled out his cellphone. "Romario, book me a flight to the Netherlands. I need two tickets." (2)

-

(1) Anata : One definition _is_ intended for a wife to her husband but Hibari uses as "you". Anata is one the normal word for "you" (though it is typically considered impolite to address someone as "you". Amusingly is that Hibari uses anata towards Dino (respect towards his abilites?) as opposed to him using kimi towards the others in KHR. (Kimi is a slightly less formal).

(2) Netherlands has legalized gay marriage. Legal of consent in Netherlands is also sixteen so I figured it will work. I'm not sure if the age for gay marriages is different though.


	26. Patience

Title: Patience

Theme: #73. Patience

Rating: K+  
Character/Pairing: D18  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Reborn turns Dino into a small child.  
A/N: Taking a short break after four hours of AP study. And then diving back in. T.T I am going to fail so badly.. WAHHHHHHH

"What. Is. This."

Romario nervously fixed his tie with his left hand as he tried to gently remove the young hands curled up tightly to his pants. He tried nudging, but the boy didn't move. He sighed. "This is the boss, Hibari-san."

Hibari glanced down at the four year old boy currently trying to hide behind his subordinate. "Yes, I can see that," his eyes narrowed, "what I want to know is, why have you brought him here?"

Romario coughed a few times to clear his throat and wiped his hand on his pants a few times. He could tell Hibari was beginning to get annoyed. And when that happens, things tend to get bloody. "Boss was hit by a bullet that Reborn-san was experimenting with. As you can see, he is four years old." He tried to remove whatever it was that was lodging in his throat. "Reborn-san says the effects are not permanent but for the time being, the boss will need a place to stay. He cannot stay with the family because there are chances that an opposing family will find out and take this opportunity to hurt the boss."

Still staring at the frightened young boy, who peeked panicked but curious eyes from the folds of Romario's dark pants. "That does not concern me. I have no interest in herbivores. In his state, the bucking horse is nothing but a spineless colt."

Luckily Romario had a back-up plan, "Wait!" he blurted out, "Reborn-san said the side effects of the bullet after the de-aging process passes is more power. If you stay with the boss, once he changes back, then he will be much stronger than before!"

That was a complete lie, but Romario watched as Hibari slowly turned back around with a debating face.

Just then, Hibari's bird tweeted from a window and flew into the young Cavallone's nest of messy blond hair with no intention of flying away even as Dino widened his eyes and tried to shake him out. The bird dug his small talons deeper into the blond sea of soft strands and tweeted his complaint.

As Dino reached up to grab the bird, a larger, pale cold hand grabbed his small one. "Stop." Hibari flashed a look of annoyance towards him. "You'll hurt him."

Gently, Hibari brushed his fingers through Dino's hair to retrive his yellow ball of fluff. The bird chirped out irritation before flying to Hibari's hair and nesting there.

Hibari was about to speak but was interrupted as Dino tugged on his shirt.

"I thought you were scary, but you are really nice," Dino smiled brightly, "Thank you!"

Hibari stared at the bright eyes glowing back at him and a shade of pink flashed in front of his face for a split second. He scowled. "No, I'm not." He turned towards Romario, "you can leave him here, but if he disturbs my work, I'll bite him to death."

As Romario started to leave, he heard Dino speak and almost choked. "Mister, can I call you Daddy?"

-

"I'm bored! Mister! Can't you play with me?" Dino pouted. "Don't you have anything fun here?" He had already explored the entire reception room, climbed every table, window and chair – and tripped several times. Currently, he laid on his stomach, poking Enzio as he complained to his current caretaker.

Hibari, highly irritated, reached his hand into the desk and pulled out a book. Tossing it to the boy, he said, "read it."

Dino attempted to catch the book, but instead, it smacked him in the face. After recovering, he read the title with a bit of difficulty. _The Rules and Regulations to a Disciplined School?!?!_

"Mister, I change my mind. You are not very nice. In fact, you are very boring."

-

Mischief and boredom was a dangerous mix. Dino innocently asked for a glass on water and proceeded dump it on Enzio.

Hibari was not happy.

Nor was Romario once Hibari sent him a check asking for the money to repair the school.

-

"I don't want to take a bath!"

Hibari looked up from his book and stared at Dino. They had a small staring match before Hibari spoke slowly. "I am going to kill you."

Dino eeped and grabbed Enzio. "I'm going!"

Hibari growled. Oh no, he wasn't. "Drop the turtle."

Dino complied and Hibari pushed him into the bathroom. Still inside, he closed the door. "Go."

Dino stared at the older boy. "With you in here?"

"I'm not letting you destroy my bathroom."

Dino smiled cheekily, "does that mean I get to watch you when it's your turn?"

-

Hibari dropped the blankets and pillow onto the floor. He yawned, watching the kid the entire day was tiring. He walked towards the bed.

"Hey! I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"You're not sleeping on the bed." Hibari pulled his covers over himself and turned his back to the boy. "Sleep. If you try anything, or destroy my house, I will bite you to death." He paused. "And then your turtle too."

Enzio, who was crawling to the sleeping Hibird, stopped and hid himself into his shell.

Dino sniffled. "Meanie!" But Hibari heard the boy moving towards the blankets.

-

Hibari woke up in the middle of the night with a warm mass on his side. The boy had crawled into his bed with the blankets and was currently curled in front of Hibari, tiny hands clutching Hibari's night yukata.

Hibari considered kicking the kid off the bed. It would have been amusing. But then the boy would cry and he would never get to sleep.

His eyes started to close and unconsciously, Hibari wrapped his arms around the young Cavallone.

-

The sun was shining brightly in Hibari's eyes when he woke up. Which was odd because he normally woke up before the sun rose.

And it was because that wasn't the sun.

The yellow moved and Hibari looked into the smirking face of the adult Dino Cavallone. "Did you have nice sleep Kyouya?" His eyes wandered over the still half-asleep boy's form. They lingered near Hibari's shoulder that was bare because overnight, the yukata had gotten loose.

Hibari, realizing that Dino was back, sprung up from his bed. He started to reach for his tonfa that were by his bedside but stiffened as Dino hugged him from behind.

Hibari growled, "what are you doing bucking horse?"

He was stunned as the Italian lowered his head to Hibari's neck and breathed in. With his hands wrapped around Hibari's torso, Dino whispered near Hibari's ear, "Thank you for taking care of me, Kyouya."

A/N: AHH This took about an hour Much longer than I anticipated!!! Hope you enjoyed it. Time to study for AP to the EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!! T.T


	27. Death

Title: Death  
Theme: #9. Death

Rating: K+  
Character/Pairing: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Shamal, Tsuna, Lambo, Bianchi  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Gokudera's inevitable conclusion  
Warning: Death fic, TYL Universe (and maybe a few years more)

A/N: Happy Independence Day! I'm late, but I was out…barbequing? I wish I could've put something out that was … happier, but I wanted to get this idea outta my mind.

* * *

He fell to his knees, coughing. He tried to block out the noise but it was too late. His position had been revealed.

They charged towards him but he couldn't find the strength to get up. His body kept wracking up the coughs and he struggled to focus on his attackers.

It was too late. They had reached him.

He forced his hand away to find his weapon only to see his shaking hand covered with undeniable color of blood.

The last image he saw was the silver flash of a blade, and the never changing cow-print shirt of the Thunder Guardian between him and death.

_That damn cow. _

Gokudera Hayato never thought he'd say that feeling grateful.

-

"I tell you, I am not going to treat him."

Shamal glanced down at his former student. Gokudera's chest rose and fell, struggling to breathe with difficulty. A trickle of bloody spit trailed out of his mouth. His face had lost all its former glory, his cheeks sunken in, long and gaunt. Shamal had already treated Gokudera for recurring lung infections.

Silently, he moved his hand to cover his shaking one. He didn't need to diagnose. He already knew what it was. He already knew it was coming. They all did.

"Shamal." It wasn't a request. It wasn't even a plea. But he knew an order when it was given.

"You know what he has," he knew he had said it accusingly. Shamal swallowed and forced himself to be respectful. "Sawada."

The boss of the Vongola continued to stare at him. His eyes were piercing, threatening, dangerous. Yet the eyes were so determined. They were hardened throughout the years, but they still reminded him of the young child who had demanded to learn Shamal's techniques so many years before. The same one lying on the table, losing his life with each breath.

Shamal started to walk towards the door. It wasn't his fault. "He has small cell lung cancer." There, he said it. He walked out the door, slamming it shut as he left.

"He has cancer," he whispered. Putting an arm over his eyes, Shamal released the small breathe he didn't know he was holding. It wasn't his fault.

As if his body was moving by itself, Shamal made the call to sign his former student for chemotherapy.

It wasn't his fault.

-

"Hey Uri," his cat purred and licked his fingers before rubbing his head against the bed-ridden man. Gokudera laughed and pulled out a packet from under his pillow. "Here, I asked a nurse to get this for me. Dried sardines."

As his box weapon snacked on the treat from his hands, Gokudera smiled, unawares of the onlookers watching him from a window outside his room.

"It's a tad frightening, but Uri hasn't attacked Gokudera-san ever since…"

"Since?"

"His attack. You know what they say about animals….they can sense when someone is dying."

"But Uri is just a box weapon…right? Not a real animal. This shouldn't be…real."

His companion gestured through the window. Gokudera looked on, his lips still pale, his head bare of his signature silver hair as a result of chemotherapy, but the faint happy quirk in his lips were there as he watched Uri chase his tail on the floor beside the bed. "No…but this is real."

-

"Charging…clear!" Nothing.

"Again."

"Charging…clear!" The doctor shook his head resignedly.

"Time of death, 2:34 AM."

-

"_Tsuna. Kyoko."_

_Yamamoto stepped up to his longtime friend. Tsuna, with his hand wrapped around his wife's waist protectively turned around. "Yamamoto! So glad you could make it!"_

"_As if I could miss your baby shower." Yamamoto laughed as he always did, his eyes sweeping over Kyoko. Even though she was carrying for many months now, her warm smile and glowing eyes never changed. No wonder Tsuna had fallen head over heels for her. "You look healthy, Kyoko."_

_She smiled ever sweetly. "Thank you, Yamamoto. Gokudera isn't with you?"_

_A look flashed in Yamamoto's eyes before he shook his head. "Nope. I have his present with me too though. He regrets that he couldn't come." _

_Yamamoto locked eyes with Tsuna. _We need to talk_. Tsuna stared back equally before he turned to his wife. "Kyoko, I think I see Fuuta coming in. Can you go greet him for me?" _

_As she stepped away, Tsuna said sharply to Yamamoto, "this isn't the time or place." _

"_When is it ever?" Yamamoto subconsciously moved his hands to grip the handle of his katana. It wasn't threatening, just calming. "You cannot continue to send Gokudera away."_

_Tsuna frowned. "You think I want to? You heard what Shamal said, cigarette smoke will be dangerous to Kyoko during her pregnancy." _

"_You know Gokudera will stop if you tell him to."_

_Tsuna ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "This is no longer like it used to be. It started out as his weapon. Then it became a habit. Now? It's an addiction."_

"_And whose fault is it?" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. "If you hadn't encouraged him…you knew he would do anything to become stronger-"_

"_Are you accusing me, Yamamoto?" Tsuna's words cut through the air sharply. "Watch what you say to me, Rain Guardian."_

_The atmosphere changed, and both of them could feel curious stares towards their direction. From the corner of his eye, Tsuna caught Dino start to walk towards them. "I will not talk about this anymore, Yamamoto." _Leave.

_Yamamoto left the party shortly after that. His laughed to brush away the worried questions from other party guests, but the laughs were forced. _

_The day Kyoko gave birth to a beautiful young girl, both the Rain Guardian and Storm Guardian were absent. _

-

"How are you feeling?"

Lambo spun around to see I-pin standing outside his door, still in her restaurant attire. "Why are you here?"

"Haru-san ordered noodles," I-pin replied, her eyes sweeping over his room.

"I mean, why are you _here_?"

I-pin shook her head and Lambo stared as her pigtails swung around her face. "I heard you who brought Gokudera-san back."

She watched as Lambo lowered his head and his eyes lost its luster. "I did. So?"

She took three long strides and plopped herself down onto his bed beside him. Neither of them spoke for a long while, just soaking in each others presence.

Lambo broke the silence, "you're going to be late to your work."

I-pin smiled sadly, "I'm always a bit too late aren't I?"

The dam broke.

Lambo grabbed onto his childhood friend and pushed her down on the bed. His hands clamped around her wrists and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Despite the compromising position, I-pin didn't move. "Talk, Lambo. Talk."

Lambo shook his head. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked. "I-I _hated_ him. H-he always teased me and made fun of me. And yet, every time, it was him who protected me. I swore that someday, it'll be me who'll save him. A-and yet…" His voice faltered and seconds later, he whispered, "That day will never come."

I-pin pulled her arms gently free and wrapped her arms around Lambo's back, hugging him closer to her. "But it did. It already did, you dumb broccoli monster," she murmured.

-

Shamal reached for the bottle, but it was tugged out of his hand. Uncharacteristically, he let out a whimper. He felt a sharp kick and glanced up to see the face of Poison Scorpion Bianchi. She took a long drag of her cigarette and said "Man up."

Sending a failed glare towards her, he stared her hands until his mind registered the object it was holding. "You do know your younger brother just died from lung cancer right?"

He couldn't help it. He laughed.

Bianchi eyed the man with disdain. "So it's true. They say every night you drink yourself into a stupor. Look at yourself now, the great Doctor Shamal."

Shamal just smiled insanely. Bianchi was looking as beautiful as ever. But he couldn't bring himself to flirt like he used to. "Can I get my drink back?"

Before Bianchi could reply, a hand appeared and set down two more glasses. They turned to see the face of Yamamoto with heavy eye bags and a tired smile. "May I join you?"

It took seven bottles and two more hours to loosen their tongues.

Shamal tapped the table to get their attention and slurred in speech, "You know…you can hit me. I deserve it. I deserve it. Hit me," his hands clutched tightly and whispered, "please."

Bianchi let out an uncharacteristic hiccup. "I should. You lost me my brother damn it!" She buried her head between her arms and fell silent. Yamamoto and Shamal thought she had fallen asleep until she muttered, "But we're all at fault…we knew, but we never tried to stop him…"

She lifted her head and pulled out another cigarette – her fourth. "Did you know…I visited before h-he…left us. He looked so pale…his hair was gone. It was like visiting his ghost." With one hand holding the cancer stick and the other drawing nonsensical designs on the bar table, she continued. "I cooked him something…I didn't expect him to eat it. But he did." Bianchi laughed out harshly. "I wish he didn't. My last meal for him, and he ate it." She shook her head, "I don't know if it was even my food that was the true cause of his death."

Yamamoto smiled grimly. "If it was, then you gave him a quick death. You were helping him."

Before Bianchi could take another drag from the cigarette, Shamal growled and grabbed it out of her hands, crushing out the flame on the old table. "Fuck, what are you doing woman!"

Bianchi smiled. She was so beautiful. So insane. So enticing. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care.

Yamamoto flicked something at her and she blinked. A nicotine patch. She blinked again.

The Rain Guardian looked away when she stared at him. "I used to buy two packs a year. One for his birthday, one for Christmas." He touched the rim of his glass and stared at his own reflection in the alcohol. "And I never gave it to him."

He brought his drinking glass to his lips and sipped. It had never tasted so bitter.

* * *

A/N: Writing this actually depressed me…hopefully I'll be able to put out something…happier soon. Also, I'm going to be working on an original manga, so updates will be sporadic (as if they aren't already). I apologize if some facts of lung cancer are wrong. I did research, but cancer is still an enigma in many ways and if any of you have personal experiences and wish to share it, go ahead. I'll appreciate it.


	28. Reality

Title: Reality  
Theme: #94. Reality  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: D18  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Dino gets a care package from Italy  
A/N: Still on D18 fever. Inspired by my health class. We're up to sex ed and my teacher passed around a banana-flavored condom. (I was curious so I sniffed it. There's no banana scent.)

* * *

It was Dino's third month in Japan. Only Romario had remained with him while the rest of his _famiglia_ were told to return to Italy. When questioned of his motives, Dino's firm answer was "to strengthen the alliance between the Cavallone and the Vongola".

Romario entered the hotel room with a large basket and settled it by the side of the bed. His movements stirred awake the two occupants of the large, king-sized bed within the grand suite. Dino yawned and smiled at the slight figure that had slept beside him. There was nothing going on. The tutoring session had just dragged on too late last night for Hibari to return to his own home. Really. It's true.

"Boss. Antonio has sent a care package from the rest of the _famiglia. _Should I look through?"

Dino waved his hand lazily for Romario to proceed. He still felt tired. Besides him, Hibari sat up to lean on the headboard.

Romario pulled out the first item. A jacket. An exact replica of his current jacket. Romario pulled out a letter from basket and began to read: "Boss! This is from all of us in Italy. We heard it's been getting colder in Japan. This jacket has 20% more down feathers. Don't get sick."

After laying the jacket on the dresser table, Romario reached into the basket and pulled out a large-wrapped bundle. When unwrapped, it revealed a large quantity of sausages. Romario continued reading, "Boss, in case you've become bored of Japanese cuisine, we sent you your favorite Italian sausages. Make sure you cook them when Romario is in the room."

Dino whooped enthusiastically. "Wait till you try them, Kyouya. These are the best - I mean the _best_ things you'll ever try!"

Kyouya grimaced, "I hate Italian cuisine."

Dino chuckled, "You hate everything that isn't native to Namimori, Kyouya." Turning to Romario, he asked him to continue.

Romario reached into the basket once again and pulled out boxes after boxes of condoms. At Dino's incredulous look, Romario coughed into his fist. "Wipe the look off your face Boss. After much discussion, Pietro and the others have all agreed that these are a necessity. We have included all your favorite flavors-"

Dino tried to avoid the irate look shot at him from Hibari.

"-including raspberry and banana. Even though there is no possibility of an unplanned due to the lack of a reproduction system, the use of condoms is still important. Please make sure you do not tear it. Maybe you should have Romario open the package for you. Love, Your Famiglia in Italy. P.S. Remember boss, there is still no cure for many sexually transmitted diseases." Romario coughed again.

Silence.

Dino suddenly found himself flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling until Hibari's face appeared in his vision. Pale fingers wrapped themselves around his neck. Soft black hair fell forward, shadowing Hibari's livid eyes. "What. Is. That. Supposed. To. Mean?"

"Um. Unclean toilets?"

Dino should've seen the punch coming.

* * *

Dragonmage27: Where's the reality in this? Well, no one actually acknowledges that during the countless times anime characters have sex with everyone/(everything) is potentially dangerous due to the lack of a latex barrier.


	29. Dangerous Territory

Title: Dangerous Territory  
Theme: #66. Dangerous Territory  
Rating: K  
Character/Pairing: D18  
Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: Surprisingly, Hibari has a sense of humor. Somewhat.  
A/N: Inspired by Yamada Taro Monogatari

* * *

"Why are we here?" muttered Hibari Kyouya as he ambled through the store, his fingers trailing along racks of cotton, fleece and silk. Walking besides him languidly was his unofficial, unacknowledged, unpaid Italian tutor, Dino Cavallone. "I hate crowds."

Dino paused in his walk to check out the tie rack; this black one with sushi prints would serve as a nice souvenir. "I know. That's why we're here when it's near closing; there are less people now compared to earlier in the day."

His reassurance didn't exactly remove the scowl from Hibari's face, but at least there was no tonfa-wielding. Yet. Lingering a few feet away was Dino's perpetual shadow, Romario. Albeit Hibari's dislike of crowding, he preferred the older Italian there than not – otherwise the young Italian boss would be slipping over every fallen scarf and tripping over mannequins.

"Besides, your clothes got dirty and torn when we were training in the woods. We're here to buy replacements."

Hibari looked distastefully at the leopard print tie Dino was eyeing, and the blonde quickly put it down. He started walking towards the t-shirt section of the clothing store and Hibari halfheartedly followed. "I've been wondering," he pondered slowly, "why do you use a whip?"

Dino laughed. His cute student just could not stray away from the topic of fighting – or in his case, biting people to death. "Well…" he paused. It was hard to put together a comprehensive response.

Hibari began to walk ahead of him and Dino quickened his steps to catch up. He almost ran into the younger boy when Hibari stopped suddenly. Turning towards him nonchalantly with his eyes hidden by his bangs, Hibari uttered a question that left Dino stammering. "Are you an S, or are you an M?"

Dino dropped the leather belt he had decided on buying. "W-what! K-kyouya! I…I," Dino lowered his voice, "Don't ask me that suddenly! And here too…" he turned his head away to hide the faint blush.

Kyouya stared at him. "I'm asking about your shirt size." His hands lingered over a t-shirt of a giant turtle that resembled Enzio in some degree.

Dino flushed. "Oh!" He bit his lip in embarrassment, "I'm an M."

Kyouya flashed a sly look before placing his hand over Dino's whip. His other hand ghosted up Dino's chest and Hibari leaned close to the Italian. His breath was warm against the blonde's neck when he whispered, "That's nice. Because I'm an S."

* * *

A/N: DESPITE THIS! I AM A FIRM BELIEVER THAT DINO TOPS! And here's a very short little D18 thing I wrote to learn SAT vocabulary (IF YOU LIVE IN AMERICA AND IS A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND MY PAIN)

* * *

It was pure friendliness and Dino's loquacious manner that allowed him to extend an invitation for a fully-paid trip to his home estate to Hibari Kyouya. "We can ride horses, Kyouya!"

Hibari's candid reply was, "Why in the world would I want to ride a horse," and he paused, thought over his answer until it became lucid. And then he hit the blonde Italian until he was a clumsy mess of incoherency.


End file.
